New York Snatch
by nez-the-hyena
Summary: OOC warning. Snatch has a secret and is living in Manhattan. One wrong turn on the usual route and everything changes. Spot Conlon and Snatch's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Nez: So please don't get mad because there are OOc's in here please. I just couldn't hold this story back anymore. I had to tell the world!

Spot: You didn't have to do shit.

Nez: SHOOOOOSH! You're not even in this chapter so shut up. You'll be in the next one.

Snatch: Just R and R please or else these two might start bickering more.

-Snatch POV-

"Wake up! Get up before the boys wake up! Get ready!" The voice in my head screamed as I groaned and rolled over on to the other side of the bed almost falling off. I caught myself though on the dresser next to the bunk bed. I hit the end pretty hard; I thought the noise would wake someone up. The boy on the bottom bunk stirred in his sleep but thankfully didn't wake.

I got off the bed as quietly as I could just like every day, then went to the wash room and took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around my chest walking out the shower. I saw a boy with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes looking down at me, arms crossed. "Snatch one of these days you're going to get caught and get kicked to the girl's dorm and I can't do anything about it." He handed me my clothes and got ready to take a shower.

"Wow, am I really that loud, Skippio?" I looked around for anyone, especially Racetrack since he likes getting up early in the morning. When I saw the cost was clear I took off the towel and put back on my clothes. I went to the mirror to get my semi long hair in my hat. Curling it in a bun near the top and putting my hat over it and left my bangs out to the right to make it look a little long in the front and short in the back, kinda like a guy.

"No but you know Racetrack." Skippio said through a cracked shower door. "Up early for a smoke, hoping Snipeshooter won't take his cigars." He chuckled at the thought and went back to his shower.

"Yeah…" I sighed and went back to my bunk were a little half Asian boy with black hair and a bandage around his right eye laid spiraled out on the bed twitching a bit. "Spazz get up. I wouldn't wait for Kloppman cause he's louder and noisier than me." He just laid there and twitched a bit. "Whatever Spazz, you just gonna have to take a shower with all the other boys, and you know how you get when your around water, and practically nude guys."

He rolled over and glared at me. "I hate you…" He sat up and went to take a shower taking his black pants, white shirt, black vest, and black hat with him. I chuckled a bit and put on my shoes. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and knew right away it was Kloppman by the way he was stepping to a perfect beat to Carrying the Banner. Right as I looked at the door way sure enough there was Kloppman, looking around at all the lazy boys and then shaking his head.

"Get up you bums time to sell the papers! Sell the papers! Sell the papers! Carrying the Banner!" He yelled this out as he went around waking every boy up from their slumber. I started humming Carrying the Banner like I always do in the morning.

All the boys went straight to the washroom and got cleaned off; Racetrack being one of the first ones came over to me. "Hey Snatch how's it going?" he grabbed a cigar from Skippios cup and put it in his mouth.

"Fine, still tired and all but it's been an ok morning."

"That's good, so you comin to the races' with me again today? Got a real hot tip."

"Like you do every time?" I looked up at him and smirked. He frowned a bit and slapped me upside the head almost knocking my hat off. I chuckled and went back to humming. Racetrack walked off with a wave and a smile, joining the rest of the boys on their way to the food cart for breakfast.

-Later-

After breakfast we went to get our papes. Skippio, Spazz, Kid Blink and I were all looking at the headlines to see how we can "improve the truth a little" as Jack says.

Kid blink was the first to speak. "Nothing that good today, looks like it gonna be a slowish day huh Snatch?" I nodded and continued. I thought of a couple then went and bought 40 papers, always 10 behind Jack, don't wanna out stage our leader right? Pfft, naw I would. Just don't got the money today.

I walked to the front of the gate while Spazz and Les meet up and started selling papes with David and Jack, learning Jacks ways of selling the papes. Oh well, guess I'm by myself today, seeing that my brother works a different spot then me. I walked down the streets to what would be a strange and unexpected day

-end-

Nez: sorry its so short. The Chapters will get longer. Promise. Thanks for reading. R and R please? 'v'


	2. Chapter 2

Nez: IM BAAAACK~!

Spot: Oh great. Will I be in this chapter?

Nez: I can't tell you, you have to wait and see. It depends on if I get lazy or not.

Spot: Lazy assbutt

Nez: Shut it. And in case some people didn't catch it, yes, Snatch is a girl.

Snatch: Enjoy!

Spot's POV  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

I sat on top of the highest part of the docks. I waited for any news of newsies entering my town and anything else. I sat there bored awaiting for our News Paper to open so I could sell some papers. It's better than nothing. Besides, I get money for it. I jumped down to the lower part of the dock and headed for the Gate when a couple of my boys came up to me with a new face.

Who is this?

Snatch's POV  
>~~~~~~~~~~<p>

As I walked down the streets on my usual route, or at least I thought it was, I didn't even noticed I had walked all the way to Brooklyn. I still had about 12 papers to sell. I shrugged thinking it would be ok to go into Brooklyn. I had never been here before and no one ever told me about it. I knew it was Brooklyn though because of the bridge, ya'know, Brooklyn Bridge. I was still fairly new along with my brother, that's why we knew barley anything in the newsies world even after 3 months.

So as I strolled across the last amount of bridge to get into Brooklyn a group of boys was hanging around a post. They were eyeballing me, I stared back, they started chuckling and walked in my direction, I just kept walking. Looks like they have papers, are they newsies?

One of them caught up with me, he grabbed my arm making me stop. He turned me slowly and smiled at me. "Where ya from? Why didn't you give us a warning you were coming, don't you know your suppose to yell ¾ the way through the bridge?"

I stared at him in confusion. "I'm from Manhattan, with Jack Kelly. I wasn't told to yell over the bridge."

He shook his head "You need to either leave or stay here till we can tell Spot your here" Who the poop is Spot, and why does he need to know I'm here? He's not the king of New York ((yes he is ovo)). If anyone deserves that title its Jack Kelly. He's smart, nice, charming and handsome…Yes I have a slight crush on him. Problem? Didn't think so.

"Well just take me to this 'Spot' so I can meet him then get back to selling my papes." He glared but nodded at my request. One of the other boys joined us as the rest stayed at the post. The boys took me down many streets then down to some docks. Weird place but I guess it could be fun, even though I could never join. I saw boys without shirts or shorts, only underwear. The only time id be able to that was at night and early morning maybe. Curse these damn chest bumps called boobs! I can't do anything fun!

When I snapped out of my haze with looking in the water, we had stopped and I was standing in front of this really intimidating guy. He was kinda on the short side but god those eyes were pretty scary. I wouldn't let him see me scared though so I put on a glare and aimed it toward him. I didn't take my eyes off his. His on the other hand looked at the boys.

"Who's this?"

"A new one from Manhattan."

He turned his line of vision back to me "You one of Jackie boys?" I didn't move, just glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow at me "Well?"

I nodded softly "Yes.."

A smile grew on his face "Let him go." And they did, I rubbed my arms taking back my papers from one of them. "What's your name?"

"Snatch.."

"Snatch?"

"Yes, got a problem with it?" I continued my glare at him. He stepped closer to get in my face.

"You got a mouth" he tapped his cane on my chest "That will get you in trouble."

I snatched the cane from him, doing a back flip over the two other boys. "I think I can handle myself." I observed the black cane with a gold tip. "Nice cane." I tossed it back at, upon catching it he glared at me.

"You little…"

"What was that?" I put a hand up to my ear and shoved it in his direction. I giggled at his face. It was kinda cute to see a glare that came from surprise. He's going to be fun to play with.

~end~

Nez: Sorry I got tired of writing this chapter. R and R please! Love you guys!


End file.
